


Write me of hope and love, and hearts that endured.

by adidaspoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skater Louis, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adidaspoon/pseuds/adidaspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ma jeden cel w życiu, którego nie może osiągnąć. Harry robi wszystko aby mu się udało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> jeśli już tu jesteście, chcę wam serdecznie podziękować, bo każde wyświetlenie lub nawet komentarz są dla mnie bardzo, bardzo ważne! mam nadzieję, że moje poniższe wypociny wam się spodobają. przyznaję, że jeszcze nigdy nie skupiałam się tak przy pisaniu czegokolwiek. jeszcze raz dziękuję i do usłyszenia :)

"Musi się udać" pomyślał wpatrując się swoimi zmrużonymi oczami w taflę lodu, na której odbijały się lampy i drażniły wzrok chłopaka. Czuł jak szybko bije jego serce, a dłonie ściskające barierkę pocą się niepotrzebnie. Wiedział, że jest już zmęczony i prawdopodobnie zbyt wyczerpany aby kontynuować trening, ale nie mógł przecież wyjść bez udanego skoku. 

Z tą myślą odepchnął się powoli od barierki i biorąc głęboki wdech, zaczął jechać. Najpierw lewa, potem prawa, dalej jakoś idzie. Przejechał spokojnie połowę lodowiska delektując się dźwiękiem łyżew przecinających lód. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, westchnął cicho aby uspokoić szybko bijące serce i rozpoczął skok. Jedna noga, druga, szybki obrót i już jedzie tyłem. Rozłożył ręce po bokach aby utrzymać prawidłową równowagę, przypominając sobie o tym w ostatniej chwili; już zbyt wiele razy wychodził z obitym biodrem aby o tym zapomnieć. Ogląda się do tyłu, wbija lewą łyżwę w lód i wybija się w powietrze, okręcając się kilkukrotnie. Zawsze gdy znajduje się nad ziemią czuje to dziwne uczucie gdzieś w środku, jakby znalazł bardzo długo poszukiwaną rzecz. Czuje się wtedy lekki, niezależny i - co najważniejsze - szczęśliwy. Jednak nie uśmiecha się, zbyt skupiony na prawidłowym wykonaniu skoku. Lot w powietrzu trwa zaledwie dwie sekundy, Louis obraca się trzy razy i wstrzymuje oddech lądując na gładkiej tafli. Tym razem nie przewrócił się, co uznał za swój mały sukces, ale zachwiał delikatnie gdy wykonał półobrót z uniesioną lewą nogą, co było obowiązkowym ukończeniem skoku, aby był bardziej efektowny. Poczuł się zirytowany, zawiedziony i smutny, bo jak to możliwe, że tak prosty skok przychodzi mu z takim trudem?

Z westchnięciem podjechał do barierki, zdjął rękawiczki z dłoni i już po chwili znalazł się poza lodowiskiem. Podszedł na łyżwach do ławki gdzie zostawił swoje rzeczy i usiadł na niej. Mimo nieudanego skoku nie czuł się przygnębiony, bo radość sprawiała mu sama jazda na łyżwach. 

Louis jeździł na nich od trzeciego roku życia, o ile trzymanie pod pachami przez mamę można już nazwać jazdą. Każdego roku jeździł z rodzicami do Sheffield, gdzie nocą zatrzymywali się u swoich dobrych przyjaciół a za dnia spędzali kilka godzin na słynnej Sheffield Arena, w której było piękne, szerokie lodowisko, a którą władze miasta udostępniały dla łyżwiarzy amatorów podczas zimowej przerwy świątecznej. 

Na ustach Louisa mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech, gdy wspomnienia z tamtych lat wróciły do niego i zajęły wszystkie jego myśli, podczas gdy powoli zdejmował swoje łyżwy.

Dokładnie pamiętał, gdy tata pierwszy raz zapisał go na zajęcia z trenerem. Było to podczas ferii zimowych gdy Louis miał nieco ponad siedem lat. Pokochał jazdę na łyżwach już od początku, ale gdy trenerka zaczęła pokazywać mu różne figury i ciekawe rzeczy, jak na przykład jazda na jednej łyżwie - Louis był pewien. Był pewien tego, że kocha ten sport i że chce wiązać z nim swoją przyszłość. Trenerka Louisa chwaliła go po każdym spotkaniu i żałowała, że nie może się z nim widzieć przez cały rok, a tylko przez dwa tygodnie. Z tego powodu chłopak brał z lekcji wszystko co mógł, starał się zapamiętać to co mówiła i nie marnował czasu, nawet jeśli był zmęczony.

Wraz z wiekiem Louis był coraz bardziej zawzięty, trenował nawet niedaleko swojego domu w Londynie, choć było tam tylko jedno, często kruche lodowisko powstałe na zamarźniętym stawie. Czternastolatek chodził tam aż do dnia, w którym lód załamał się pod nim i wpadł do zimnej wody. Miał szczęście, ponieważ obok stawu przechodziło młode małżeństwo z małym dzieckiem w wózeczku. Mężczyzna rzucił się aby pomóc Louis'owi, za co chłopak jest mu wdzięczny do dziś. Skończyło się jedynie na lekkiej hipotermii, ale rodzice nie mogli pozwolić swojemu synowi wrócić na niebezpieczne lodowisko.

W ten sposób Louis dwa razy w miesiącu dostawał bilet i jechał pociągiem do Sheffield. Droga zajmowała mu ponad dwie godziny, ale z racji, że zawsze jechał w godzinach porannych, rodzice nie martwili się. Gdy dojeżdżał, zawsze wysyłał smsa do mamy zgodnie z jej prośbą, a później leciał na autobus pod Sheffield Arena. Rose, trenerka Louisa, była zachwycona po telefonie informującym ją, że jej ulubiony uczeń będzie się z nią widział dwa razy w miesiącu. Rose była świeżo po trzydziestce, jej energia i zapał udzielały się wszystkim jej uczniom, a szczególnie Louis'owi. Chłopak widział w swojej trenerce idolkę, pomimo że nie była ona zawodową łyżwiarką i nie jeździła na Olimpiady. Była po prostu wspaniałym człowiekiem. Dlatego te dwa weekendy w miesiącu były ulubionymi Louisa.

\- Dobre czasy. - szepnął do siebie, gdy skończył wiązać swoje adidasy na nogach. Miał świadomość, że brzmiał jak stary człowiek wspominający lata swojej młodości, ale tamte lata zapisały się w jego pamięci jako najlepsze w jego życiu.

Schował łyżwy do plecaka, założył na siebie granatową, puchową kurtkę, naciągnął na uszy jasną czapkę z pomponem, po czym skierował się do wyjścia z hali. Musiał się spieszyć, bo przebywał tu troszeczkę nielegalnie, a lada chwila mógł przyjść dozorca i zadzwonić na policję. Była to hala należąca do szkoły sportowej, do której Louis marzył aby uczęszczać. 

Wyszedł szybko z budynku, rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek i ruszył spokojnie do bramy. Nadal miał na sobie strój sportowy, składający się z legginsów i obcisłej, termicznej koszulki. Jednak nie przejmował się tym, bo nie było tu nikogo kto mógłby go wyśmiać. Poprawił swoją czapkę wpatrując się w czubki butów, a gdy unosił wzrok wpadł na coś, lub raczej na kogoś. Spojrzał na osobę wielkimi oczami w których widać było przerażenie i zobaczył wysokiego chłopaka z delikatnie kręconymi włosami. Działając pod wpływem strachu, odsunął się szybko i zaczął biec ile miał sił w nogach, mając nadzieje, że chłopak nie zacznie go gonić, co prawdopodobnie udałoby się. Louis widział logo liceum sportowego na jego kurtce, więc przypuszczał, że z bieganiem nie miał problemów. 

Na jego szczęście nikt nie zaczął go gonić, ale nie zatrzymał się aż do drugiej przecznicy. Przystanął tam przy jednej z ławek i oparł się o nią, oddychając szybko. Przypomniał sobie twarz chłopaka, na której widniało zaskoczenie ale też coś innego, czego Louis za nic nie mógł opisać. 

Pokręcił tylko głową, poprawił ramię plecaka i ruszył w stronę swojego domu, błagając w myślach, aby kręcono-włosy chłopak nie zapamiętał go i nie będzie miał kłopotów. 

 

Jednak coś głęboko w środku podpowiadało mu, że wcale nie chce być zapomniany.

Louis był w domu w ciągu pół godziny, a jego serce nadal nie mogło wrócić do normalnego rytmu. Jeszcze nigdy odkąd wkrada się do hali nikt go nie przyłapał. Nawet jeśli zjawiał się dozorca, Louis potrafił ukrywać się przez ten czas za barierką lub ławką. A teraz? Chłopak którego spotkał może w każdej chwili powiedzieć o tym dozorcy, o ile już tego nie zrobił, a wtedy Louis miałby wielkie kłopoty. 

Przecież nie robił nic złego - po prostu jeździł na łyżwach, nie hałasując zbytnio i nawet nie korzystając z automatu z napojami przy wejściu. Nikomu nie przeszkadzała jego obecność, a on cieszył się z tego niezmiernie, ponieważ była to jego szansa na spokojne trenowanie. Doskonale wiedział kiedy drużyna hokejowa kończy swoje treningi, wiedział kiedy hala będzie już opustoszała i wtedy się zjawiał. Ćwiczył przez godzinę, czasem dwie, a uśmiech sam wkradał się na jego usta. Kochał to. Kochał uczucie chłodu bijące od lodu, kochał lekkość, jaką czuł gdy poruszał się płynnie na ostrych płozach łyżw, kochał nawet to, że się czasem przewracał. 

Nic nie mogłoby zniechęcić go do uprawiania tego sportu. "Może prócz skargi od tamtego liceum" pomyślał wydobywając z siebie westchnięcie, po czym wszedł do swojego domu.   
Budynek był jednym z wielu na tym osiedlu, wszystkie praktycznie takie same z wyjątkiem różnych aut na podjazdach i nieznacznie różniących się kolorów dachów. Domy były białe, z elementami ceglanymi przy oknach i drzwiach oraz małym patio, wspartym na masywnych filarach zrobionych z czerwonej cegły. Louis zawsze lubił swoje osiedle, mimo że nie było wyjątkowo oryginalne. Gdy był mały codziennie bawił się z dwójką dzieci sąsiadów na ulicy, ale ku rozpaczy Louisa wyprowadzili się oni kilka lat temu.

Po zdjęciu kurtki chłopak skierował się na górę do swojego pokoju, pokonując dwa stopnie na raz. Wiedział, że jego ojciec jest jeszcze w pracy, choć było już grubo po siódmej wieczorem. Dan, wspomniany ojciec Louisa, pracował na dwie zmiany odkąd chłopak skończył 15 lat. Trzy razy w tygodniu wracał do domu późnym wieczorem, a z rana, gdy Louis szykował się do szkoły, już go nie było. Mimo to, w pozostałych dwóch dniach Dan starał się spędzać czas ze swoim synem, najczęściej na sprzątaniu czegoś lub innych czynnościach domowych. Weekendy były zarezerwowane dla mężczyzny na spanie i odpoczynek po ciężkim tygodniu, aby już w poniedziałek zacząć wszystko od nowa. 

Louis ani razu nie powiedział Dan'owi, że przeszkadza mu jego nieobecność. Jest już prawie dorosły, potrafi zająć się domem i nie potrzebuje ojca w domu aby odrobić lekcje. Bo głównie na tym skupia się życie Louisa. Idzie do szkoły, gdy wraca zawsze coś umyje lub zamiecie bo podłoga codziennie robi się magicznie brudna (choć chłopak wie, że to Dan nie zdejmuje butów gdy idzie do swojej sypialni), potem idzie poćwiczyć i w końcu odrobić lekcje. Ma dość napięty plan dnia, ale sam fakt, że zmieściła się w nim jego pasja, wprowadza go w lepszy humor aby zacząć nowy dzień. 

Gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju, nie marnował czasu i po odłożeniu plecaka, od razu poszedł pod prysznic, zabierając z łóżka jakieś wygodne dresy i tshirt. Nie zamykał drzwi do łazienki, bo i tak w domu nie było prócz niego żywej duszy, a nie przepadał za dusznym powietrzem i zaparowanym lustrem. Zdjął swoje obcisłe ubranie i odetchnął cicho z ulgą, po czym wszedł szybciutko do kabiny prysznicowej. 

Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół dzisiejszych zdarzeń w momencie, gdy mył swoje włosy. Nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć, gdyby przez jego nieuwagę zaprzepaścił swoje szanse na codzienny trening na profesjonalnej hali sportowej. 

Spłukał szampon z włosów i zakręcił wodę gdy przestała być tak gorąca jak lubił, bo i tak był już umyty. Wychodząc spod prysznica zaczął zastanawiać się nad spotkanym chłopakiem. Nie wyglądał źle, przez co Louis miał nadzieję, że okaże się też miły i nie naskarży nikomu. Wtedy Louis przypomniał sobie oczy nieznajomego, pełne zaskoczenia. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jakiego były koloru, bo przerażenie w tamtej chwili nie dawało mu się skupić na niczym innym prócz ucieczki. 

Chłopak wyrwał się z zamyślenia w momencie, gdy poczuł na swoim ciele gęsią skórkę i zorientował się, że przez te kilka minut od wyjścia spod prysznica nie zrobił kompletnie nic prócz rozmyślania o oczach nieznajomego chłopaka.

Potrząsnął głową rozbawiony swoim zachowaniem i chwycił ręcznik, którym wytarł swoje włosy i ciało, aby za chwilę założyć wygodne ubrania i wrócić do pokoju. Wysuszył swoje włosy na tyle, aby kropelki nie skapywały mu na kartki podczas robienia lekcji i nie niszczyły jego pracy. 

Po dwóch godzinach mógł spokojnie odetchnąć i pogratulować sobie w myślach, że znowu ze wszystkim zdążył. Praca domowa była odrobiona i spakowana do plecaka, trening odbyty i nawet naczynia w zlewie umyte i pochowane w szafkach. Wstał od biurka przeciągając się i dopiero poczuł jak był zmęczony. Leniwie podszedł do swojego łóżka, owinął się kołdrą z marynarskim motywem i już niedługo zasnął.

 

 

Następny dzień nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, bo Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko kilku dodatkowym godzinom snu. Jednak wiedział, że musi wstać. Tak też zrobił, po czym podszedł do swojej szafy i wybrał pierwsze lepsze ubrania, czym okazały się być czarne rurki i sportowa bluza. Po umyciu zębów i ubraniu się zszedł na dół z plecakiem, gdzie westchnął na widok okruszków rozsypanych po całym stole. Odłożył swój plecak pod ścianę, zebrał okruszki i wyrzucił je wraz z pustą już folią po tostach. Nalał sobie pół szklanki czarnej kawy, która stała w dzbanku pewnie od jakiejś godziny, zaparzona przez Dana. 

Po zjedzeniu jogurtu truskawkowego i kanapki z serem Louis ubrał kurtkę oraz buty, po czym wyszedł z domu, zamykając go na klucz i idąc na piechotę do szkoły. Poranki zawsze były zimniejsze od reszty dnia i Louis żałował, że nie pomyślał o zabraniu ze sobą czapki. 

Przekraczając próg swojego liceum został zaatakowany przez swojego przyjaciela, Zayna. Mulat zarzucił rękę na ramiona Louisa, mając na ustach wesoły uśmiech.

\- W życiu nie zgadniesz co się stało - powiedział wyraźnie wypełniony energią, bo jego kroki przypominały bardziej skakanie niż normalny chód.

\- Skoro nie zgadnę to mi powiedz - Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela z lekkim rozbawieniem i przystanął przed klasą w której oboje mieli mieć pierwszą lekcję. 

Zayn wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem i odchrząknął. - Chciałem cię powiadomić, że rozmawiasz właśnie z przyszłym studentem Central Saint Martins, najlepszego college'u artystycznego w Londynie - powiedział z dumą, oczekując reakcji swojego przyjaciela. Ta była natychmiastowa i Louis rzucił się na Zayna, przytulając go mocno.

Odkąd przyjaźnili się, Zayna zawsze ciągnęło do sztuki. Potrafił przesiedzieć całe przerwy na szkicowaniu rzeczy, które go otaczały i wychodziło mu to naprawdę dobrze. W liceum Zayn mógł rozwijać swój talent uczęszczając na kółko artystyczne i popisując się swoimi umiejętnościami na różnych konkursach. Louis patrzył jak prace Zayna zostają nagradzane, jak wiszą na szkolnych korytarzach i w pracowni artystycznej, gdzie wiszą tylko prace najlepszych. Mulat już dawno odkrył, że malowanie w kolorze sprawia mu większą przyjemność niż jedynie szkicowanie, więc większość jego prac została wykonana farbami. Prócz nich, Zayn posługuje się też sprayami, ale nie w szkole.  
Louis był w domu Zayna i widział jego pokój, który za niechętną zgodą rodziców został pokryty graffiti. Jego przyjaciel ma naprawdę wielki talent i wieść o tym, że wybiera się na prestiżowe, artystyczne studia, że będzie znakomitym artystą znanym na całą Anglię a może i na cały świat, bardzo go cieszy.

\- Gratuluje Z, jestem z ciebie dumny - zaśmiał się cicho szatyn, gdy ręce Zayna zaczęły go gilgotać, aby się odsunął. 

\- Nawet nie próbujesz udawać, że będziesz za mną tęsknił, ty dupku. - prychnął wyższy chłopak ale uśmiechnął się po chwili, bo nie mógł wytrzymać długo z kamienna twarzą podczas gdy jego przyjaciel miał na ustach szeroki, zaraźliwy uśmiech. 

Chłopcy przetrwali wszystkie lekcje tego dnia, a gdy zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek wyszli z klasy.

\- Wpadasz dziś do mnie? - zaproponował Louis, gdy byli już poza budynkiem szkoły, a mulat zapalił papierosa. Zayn i Louis często chodzili do swoich domów, bo nie były zbyt daleko od siebie, a oboje relaksowali się w ciszy i swoim towarzystwie.

\- Jasne, ale będę musiał się zmyć przed piątą bo Safaa ma dziś koncert i obiecałem tam pójść - wymamrotał mulat, chwilę później zaciągając się papierosem.

 

\- Czekaj, wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko - zaczął Zayn, podnosząc się na łóżku Louisa i patrząc na chłopaka, który siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka z ramionami wokół nóg. - Byłeś na hali, wyszedłeś, a w bramie wpadłeś na ucznia tego liceum? Jak ślepym trzeba być?

\- Zayn.. - ostrzegł Louis, mrużąc delikatnie oczy na przyjaciela, który uniósł ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Tylko stwierdzam fakty. - uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł o ścianę, kładąc sobie poduszkę pod plecy. - Wpadłeś na niego i uciekłeś, tak? Ile mógł trwać wasz kontakt?

\- Nie wiem, może z minutę.. nie, mniej. Pół minuty. - wymamrotał szatyn po chwili zwątpienia, bawiąc się rękawem od swojej bluzy.

\- I ty myślisz że on zapamiętał twoją twarz? Louis, nie masz się o co bać. - Zayn pokręcił głową, unosząc kąciki ust w górę, przyglądając się przez chwilę przyjacielowi. - Był gorący?

\- Zayn! - głowa Louisa wystrzeliła do góry aby spojrzeć na chłopaka, jego wzrok wyrażał złość, mimo że policzki mniejszego chłopaka zaróżowiły się delikatnie. - Ja się martwię, że on komuś o tym powie, nie myślę o tym, czy był gorący czy nie.

\- Ale nie powiesz, że nie był? - ciągnął Zayn z uśmiechem, na co Louis westchnął głęboko.

\- Okej, może trochę by-

\- Wiedziałem! - wykrzyknął radośnie mulat, a Louis spojrzał się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, przez co chłopak szybko się opanował. - Cóż, skoro uważasz że był gorący, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie abyś spotkał go ponownie.

\- Czy ty sobie żartujesz? - wymamrotał Louis, kompletnie zbity z tropu przez dynamiczne myślenie Zayna.

\- Pomyśl, Louis. I tak pójdziesz tam dziś poćwiczyć bo cię znam i wiem, że nie odpuścisz. A jeśli spotkałbyś go ponownie, moglibyście sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Poza tym, gdyby był wrogo nastawiony, na pewno uwiódłbyś go swoim tyłkiem w tych legginsach-

\- Spodniach termicznych. - burknął Louis, zawstydzony ostatnim stwierdzeniem Zayna. - A co jeśli on już naskarżył? I co jeśli tam pójdę, a on będzie tam czekać z policją?

Zayn tylko wywrócił oczami i poklepał Louisa po ramieniu wstając z łóżka, bo zauważył, że zbliżała się piąta. - Nie dowiesz się, jeżeli tam nie pójdziesz.


	2. II.

Louis długo myślał o tym, co powiedział Zayn. Zastanawiał się czy rzeczywiście pójść na lodowisko i (być może) spotkać tam poznanego chłopaka. Wtedy musiałby bardzo dużo tłumaczyć, od braku złych zamiarów do powodu, dla którego tu przychodzi. A tego wolałby uniknąć. 

Jednak nawet gdy zaczął odkurzać a hałas odkurzacza był słyszalny już z ulicy, jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół tego samego. Co ma zrobić? Poddać się i odstawić swoją pasję na półkę? Na pewno nie. Louis taki nie jest. Nie może tak łatwo odpuścić i zniszczyć swoje marzenia przez jakiegoś nieznanego chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie już o nim zapomniał. Oby zapomniał. 

Z westchnięciem Louis odłożył odkurzacz i zerknął na zegar na ścianie, który pokazywał godzinę szóstą. Właśnie teraz powinien wychodzić z domu, aby dotrzeć pod halę akurat gdy wszyscy hokeiści wyjdą z treningu. Usiadł na oparciu kanapy wpatrując się w tykającą wskazówkę zegara i myślał. Obie opcje nie były zadowalające, bo z jednej strony musiał porzucić swoje marzenie, a z drugiej dać się złapać policji. Policji? Louis pokręcił głową z nadzieją, że napotkany chłopak nie będzie aż tak bezduszny. 

Kompletnie nie wiedział co ma robić. Czas mu nieubłaganie uciekał, a on siedział i nie mógł wymyśleć żadnego sposobu na wybrnięcie z tej sytuacji. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak jego telefon wibruje, na co zmarszczył brwi. Rzadko ktoś do niego pisał, a jeśli już, to mógł być to tylko Zayn albo Dan. Chłopak wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i odblokował ekran, na którym wyświetliła mu się wiadomość od przyjaciela. Było to zdjęcie jego siostry, siedzącej przy dużym, czarnym fortepianie w białej koszuli i granatowej spódniczce. Można było dostrzec wokół wielu ludzi, rodziców z dumnymi wyrazami twarzy, jak i dzieci, które czekały na swoją kolej, aby zaprezentować kolejne, piękne utwory.

Louis poczuł jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu gdy zauważył szeroki uśmiech na ustach Safyy. Zayn wspomniał mu kiedyś jak jego siostra uwielbia grać na pianinie i że zbiera wszystkie swoje oszczędności aby kiedyś takie kupić. Na razie ćwiczy tylko na tym mieszczącym się w szkole muzycznej do której uczęszcza, ale Zayn mówił, że i tak jest wniebowzięta po każdej lekcji. Jest w to tak zaangażowana, że już zaledwie po trzech latach nauki jej nauczycielka zaczęła wysyłać ją na różne koncerty. Louis wiedział jak artystycznie uzdolniona była rodzina jego przyjaciela, bo każdy z jej członków posiadał talent w malowaniu lub muzyce, nawet jeśli na codzień się tym nie zajmował. Jedynie Safaa i Zayn wybrali drogę artystów, co według wszystkich im się opłaci. 

I wtedy Louis poczuł jak go uderza. Myśl, która wkradła się do jego głowy uderzyła go z taką siłą, że ledwo utrzymał telefon w dłoniach. 

Siedzi tu, zastanawiając się czy zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń przez głupi incydent, podczas gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel i jego siostra rozwijają swoje talenty. Robią to bez względu na wszystko, bo Louis dobrze pamiętał jak Zayn złamał rękę, a nadal próbował dokończyć swój obraz. I udało mu się. Pamiętał też, jak rodzina Malików miała kryzys i lekcje pianina Safyy zostały zawieszone, ale dziewczynka nie poddawała się i chodziła do swojej koleżanki, aby ćwiczyć. Miała zaledwie jedenaście lat. Była jeszcze dzieckiem, ale już wiedziała co było dla niej najważniejsze.

I jest Louis, który chce zaprzepaścić wszystko to, na czym skupiał się przez całe swoje życie. Chce zmarnować wszystkie godziny treningów i poświęcenia, wszystko to, o czym marzył. Przez jeden, mały incydent.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić. 

Od razu wstał z kanapy i poszedł, a raczej pobiegł do swojego pokoju, gdzie przebrał się w swoje spodnie termiczne i koszulkę. Chwycił swój plecak w którym zawsze chował łyżwy i zbiegł na dół, czując w sobie nową energię. Kurtkę zakładał już na zewnątrz podczas gdy biegł w stronę hali. Zmarnował na myślenie już kilkanaście minut i nie chciał tej liczby zwiększyć. 

W ciągu piętnastu minut dotarł do szkoły sportowej i zamknął oczy, czując w środku ogromną ulgę. Nie widział żadnych radiowozów ani nauczycieli, więc mógł spokojnie wejść do środka. Przeszedł przez bramę, czując, że jego serce nadal bije jak szalone, ale powoli się uspokaja. W końcu, jest już bezpieczny. Jeśli nie ma tu żadnej policji to nie będzie mieć kłopotów. 

Uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta gdy wszedł na dużą halę sportową. Poczuł przyjemny chłód bijący od lodowiska, które mieściło się na samym środku budynku. Louis rozpiął swoją puchową kurtkę i zsunął plecak z ramion, nie mogąc się już doczekać aż wjedzie na lód. Dla niego, było to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Dlatego nie marnował więcej czasu i przeszedł przez trybuny do ławki, gdzie zawsze zostawiał swoje rzeczy, bo była najbliżej wejścia na lodowisko. Do jego uszu dochodził jedynie spokojny dźwięk maszyny utrzymującej temperaturę całego pomieszczenia. Jednak coś zakłóciło ten dźwięk, powodując tym samym że Louis zmarszczył brwi i zatrzymał się tuż przy swojej ławce. Jego puls przyśpieszył, choć rozum podpowiadał mu, że tylko mu się zdawało. 

Wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie i już miał odstawić plecak na ławkę, gdy poczuł jak ktoś łapie mocno jego ramię, przez co chłopak podskoczył z przerażenia. 

\- Więc do prawda, mamy złodzieja w szkole. - powiedział nieznajomy, ale bardzo nieprzyjemny głos tuż obok Louisa. Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę a jego oczy powiększyły się gdy zobaczył dozorcę. Miał kłopoty. 

\- J-ja nie jestem złodziejem, niech mnie pan puści. - wymamrotał Louis, będąc przerażony całą sytuacją. Dużo bardziej wolałby, aby złapała go policja już na zewnątrz niż dozorca tutaj, gdy już nabrał tak wielkiej ochoty aby jeździć. 

\- Jasne, wytłumaczysz się dyrektorowi. - mruknął tylko mężczyyzna i pociągnął Louisa w stronę wyjścia, ale gdy poczuł, że chłopak nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć (głównie przez szok), złapał obiema rękoma jego ramię i popchnął go do przodu, przez co plecak z łyżwami który chłopak trzymał w ręku upadł na ziemię z głośnym, pustym dźwiękiem. Louis czuł, że nie ma już wyjścia i naprawdę chciało mu się płakać, bo on nie robił nic złego. Okej, może i nie wolno było tu przebywać osobom nie należącym do tego liceum, ale Louis nic nie kradł. W życiu nic nie ukradł, dlatego czuł się tak bezsilny, gdy go o to posądzano. Teraz w dodatku nie będzie mógł tu przychodzić, lub co gorsza, dyrektorka powiadomi jego szkołę i zostanie zawieszony. Chłopak czuł już łzy w kącikach oczu, gdy drzwi do hali otworzyły się.

\- Dzień doberek, panie Galvin! - rozbrzmiał wesoły, ale wciąż nieznajomy głos, który spowodował że Louisa zaczęła już boleć głowa od nadmiaru wszystkiego. Jednak obrócił głowę i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, uchylając usta z zaskoczenia.

Bo właśnie tam, we własnej osobie, stał chłopak, na którego wczoraj wpadł. Miał na sobie tą samą kurtkę z logiem liceum i niebieskie, sportowe buty. W przeciwieństwie do dnia wczorajszego, na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech, co sprawiało, że Louis czuł się jeszcze mniejszy i jeszcze bardziej bezsilny. "Świetnie, teraz obaj będą przeciwko mnie." pomyślał i spuścił wzrok, przygotowany na swoją wielką porażkę.

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz, mój drogi? - spytał równie zaskoczony dozorca, od razu poluźniając uścisk na ramieniu Louisa, dzięki czemu chłopak odetchnął cicho i obserwował dalej całą sytuację, bojąc się co się zdarzy.

\- Przechodziłem obok, pomyślałem że tu przyjdę i sprawdzę czy nie ma mojego znajomego. - zaczął mówić, podczas gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi hali i zdjął czapkę z głowy, spod której od razu wyskoczyły delikatnie kręcone włosy. - Bo wie pan, do mojego przyjaciela przyjechał kolega z Kanady. Mieszka u niego już tydzień, więc dobrze się z nim poznałem i naprawdę go polubiłem, to fajny chłopak. Ale dziś rano nam gdzieś zniknął.. To naprawdę zmartwiło mojego przyjaciela. - Harry przystanął tu na chwilę, kręcąc delikatnie głową. - Wyszedłem aby go poszukać, bo daleko sam by nie poszedł. I tak się składa, że właśnie go pan trzyma.

Louis poczuł jak coś dzwoni mu w uszach, a jego puls nagle zniknął po usłyszeniu tego co powiedział niejaki Harry; chłopak, który był pewien że na niego naskarżył, właśnie ratuje mu tyłek. Szatyn był oniemiały, wpatrując się tępo w Harry'ego i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Dlaczego miałby mu pomagać? Przecież wczoraj wpadł na niego, podczas gdy wychodził z jego szkoły, na której terenie nie powinien się znajdować. W dodatku nie przeprosił za ten mały wypadek. A mimo to, chłopak o imieniu Harry chciał mu pomóc. nawet nie znając jego imienia.

Louis poczuł jak uścisk na jego ramieniu nagle znika, a dozorca patrzy na niego niepewnie, po chwili zwracając swój wzrok ku Harry'emu.

\- A czy ty i twój kolega wiecie, że ten tutaj chłopak jest złodziejem? - mężczyzna uniósł brew, jednak Harry zamiast się wycofać, tylko zaśmiał się cicho i podszedł bliżej, przez co Louis wstrzymał oddech bo wow, on był naprawdę przystojny. Punkt dla Zayna.

\- Jeśli tak pan twierdzi, to niech pan przeszuka jego plecak. Zobaczymy czy coś ukradł. - stwierdził lekko chłopak, opierając się biodrem o barierkę przy lodowisku i przyglądając się wszystkiemu z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. W pewnym momencie spojrzał wprost w oczy Louisa, który nieświadomie przyglądał się nieznajomemu (choć trochę już znajomemu). Tomlinson zamrugał parę razy wyrywając się z transu i spuścił nieśmiało wzrok, mając nadzieję, że ten cały Harry nie będzie sobie z niego żartował. Ale on jedynie stał w swoim miejscu i przyglądał się dozorcy, który podszedł do plecaka Louisa, złapał za dno i potrząsnął nim tak, że wszystkie rzeczy wysypały się na podłogę. Louis otworzył usta aby zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że tak nie można, ale wolał już siedzieć cicho i w porę się powstrzymał. Gdyby zaczął protestować, podejrzenia dozorcy tylko by wzrosły i być może nawet pomoc Harry'ego nic by nie dała. Więc tylko patrzył jak z plecaka wylatują jego łyżwy i aż wzdrygnął się, gdy po raz drugi dziś uderzyły o ziemię. Błagał w myślach aby nie były uszkodzone. Były jedną z najcenniejszych rzeczy które ma, Dan ciężko pracował aby dać je Louis'owi na święta i nastolatek dba o nie jak tylko może. Nie chciałby, aby to wszystko się zmieniło przez głupi upadek.

\- Widzi pan? Tylko łyżwy, nawet nie podpisane, czyli nie są z wypożyczalni. Jest czysty. - Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie,a mężczyzna tylko coś mruknął pod nosem i wręczył Louis'owi jego pusty plecak, który chłopak od razu złapał, patrząc niepewnie na dozorcę.

\- W porządku, ale on tak czy siak nie ma prawa tu przebywać. Dopilnujcie tego, bo następnym razem zawiadomię odpowiednie służby o włamaniu. - po pogrożeniu im palcem, mężczyzna obrócił się i wyszedł z hali tylnym wyjściem, prowadzącym zapewne do jego kantorka. Nie był w dobrym humorze po tym jak dwójka nastolatków udowodniła swoją rację, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Louis powoli się ocknął z szoku w którym był i uklęknął na ziemi aby schować z powrotem swoje łyżwy, które na szczęście były całe i nie połamane. Nie wiedział kompletnie co ma powiedzieć, jak zacząć, bo sama obecność Harry'ego go onieśmielała. Wydawał się naprawdę pewny siebie i może nieco arogancki, bo kto normalnie zwraca się tak do dozorcy?  
Myśli Louisa zostały przerwane w momencie, gdy kątem oka zauważył jak jego druga łyżwa zostaje podniesiona, a Harry staje tuż obok niego. Z szybko bijącym sercem Louis uniósł powoli głowę, obserwując jak Harry przygląda się jego łyżwie w ciszy.

\- Figurówki? - mruknął brunet po chwili, unosząc brew i przenosząc wzrok na Louisa, czym ponownie go onieśmielił i spowodował, że chłopak spuścił swój wzrok. 

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął i wstał powoli, zauważając jak wyraźnie niższy był od Harry'ego, czym nie był zachwycony. Choć nie powinno być to dla niego zaskoczeniem, bo matka natura nie obdarzyła go wysokim wzrostem i był najniższy ze znajomych mu osób. Wyższy chłopak wyglądał przez chwilę na zdezorientowanego, ale już zaraz domyślił się dlaczego Louis mu dziękuje i rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, które nieświadomie napiął. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. - chłopak wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i podał Louis'owi jego łyżwę, która po chwili wylądowała bezpiecznie w plecaku. Louis zapiął powoli plecak, wciąż spuszczając swój wzrok, ale mimo chęci milczenia musiał o to spytać. 

\- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

\- A dlaczego nie? - odpowiedział od razu Harry, odpychając się od barierki i nakładając czapkę na swoje gęste włosy, mając zamiar już niedługo stąd wyjść.

Louis był trochę zbity z tropu przez pytanie chłopaka, ale odchrząknął cicho i powiedział cicho. - Bo.. Bo wpadłem na ciebie, nawet nie przeprosiłem.. i byłem na terenie twojej szkoły..

Harry zatrzymał na chwilę swoje ruchy jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i powoli spojrzał na niższego chłopaka, który delikatnie skulił się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem. - Mówiąc szczerze, byłem po prostu ciekawy. Nie byłem na ciebie zły, ale byłem ciekawy, czemu tak uciekłeś. Albo czemu w ogóle tu byłeś. - odpowiedział szczerze i zerknął w stronę drzwi.

\- Ale-

\- Nie przechodziłem tędy przypadkiem. Pamiętałem kiedy stąd wybiegałeś i chciałem cię zobaczyć również dzisiaj. 

Louis wstrzymał swój oddech na wyznanie Harry'ego, nie wstydząc się już i patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Co prawda spodziewał się spotkania z nim, ale nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy, że to Harry będzie chciał go znów zobaczyć. To było naprawdę dziwne. Przecież ledwo się znali.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis wydobył z siebie cichy dźwięk, prawie jak miauknięcie kotka, przez co uśmiech ponownie zawitał na ustach Harry'ego.

\- Bo mnie zaintrygowałeś. Jestem bardzo ciekawskim człowiekiem, wybacz. - zaśmiał się cicho brunet a Louis uniósł kąciki ust ku górze, bo jego śmiech brzmiał naprawdę ładnie, a w dodatku przyjemnie rozluźniał dość napiętą atmosferę. - Swoją drogą, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Tylko, uhm, pozwól, że inaczej je sformułuję. Jeździsz na figurówkach?

I w tym momencie krew w żyłach Louisa stała się zimna jak lód, miła atmosfera przestała być taka miła, a sam Louis zaprzestał jakichkolwiek czynności, nawet oddychania, jak mu się zdawało. Nikt prócz Zayna nie wiedział o jego pasji, ponieważ, jakby to ująć, nie była ona uznawana za zbyt męską. Louis był tego świadom i nie chciał nikomu mówić bo wiedział, jak okrutna potrafi być młodzież w liceach. Już i tak żałował mówienia o swojej orientacji, choć większość obelg i niemiłych komentarzy ucichło po paru miesiącach. Ale teraz nie było odwrotu i musiał powiedzieć prawdę, bo nie zniżyłby się do poziomu "nie, to łyżwy mojej siostry".

\- Ja.. tak.. trochę tak. - wyznał cicho i przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę, chcąc jakoś ukryć drżenie swojego głosu. Harry pokiwał tylko głową, a Louis był aż zaskoczony, że nie zobaczył na jego twarzy złośliwego uśmiechu. Harry musiał być naprawdę miły.

\- Cóż, to fajnie. - mruknął i odchrząknął cicho, - Będę już się zbierał, i tobie też radzę. Galvin nie żartował z tą policją. - chłopak posłał Louis'owi ciepły uśmiech który zdawał się poprawić humor niższemu i poszedł w stronę wyjścia, ale po chwili zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na szatyna. - Zupełnie zapomniałem, jestem Harry. - powiedział niezręcznie, bo nie było to uprzejme przedstawiać się na pożegnanie, ale Louis'owi to nie przeszkadzało. I tak znał już jego imię.

\- Louis. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i patrzył jak Harry mu macha, a już po chwili znika. Nie zostało mu nic innego jak opuszczenie hali, choć gdy spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na lodowisko zawahał się przez chwilę czy nie zostać i choć chwilę pojeździć. 

Ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Wiedział, że ta chwila przerodziłaby się w godzinę, a dozorca w każdej chwili mógł tu przyjść i go przyłapać. Nie było mu łatwo wyjść z hali, ale mimo wszystko cieszył się, że nie miał żadnych kłopotów. Co prawda teraz nie odważy się tu przychodzić, ale może niedługo znajdzie sobie jakieś inne lodowisko, nawet nie w hali. Jedno wie na pewno - nie podda się.


End file.
